staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Uśmiech Jana Pawła II; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Futuryści, Formiści, Nowa Sztuka - Adam Ważyk - pulsowanie rzeczy; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 kwietnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Bardzo straszna historia odc.13 (A scary scary tale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Domisie - Przecież się lubimy; program dla dzieci 09:25 Strażak Sam - odc. 28 (Fireman Sam /// Barn fire, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Czkawka, odc. 11 (Hicups, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Fifi - Bransoletka przyjaźni odc. 52 (Violet?s big bracelet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Ja i mój Pan - odc.1; magazyn 10:15 W-skersi - odc. 3 10:35 Cukrzyca. Nie zawsze cukier krzepi! - Powikłania sercowo-naczyniowe; felieton 10:45 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 26; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3767 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3982); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3768 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3983); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1052; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1441 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1603; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Kim właściwie jesteśmy cz. 2 (Et nous, qui sommes - nous?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bracia i siostry - odc. 10 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 10, Light the Lights); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3769 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3984); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3770 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3985); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1446 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1604; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1057; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Przesyłka specjalna, odc. 29 (Backyardigans // Special delivery, ep. 29); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Mistyfikacja (Mistaken) - txt.str.777 84'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 21:55 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Na własne oczy - 1819 kg wiary - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny 23:20 Pogoda dla kierowców 23:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 23:50 Tu stoję...; dramat 01:05 Habemus Papam 01:50 Był taki dzień - 3 kwietnia; felieton 01:54 Notacje - Wojciech Wieczorek. Stara gwardia "Więzi"; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Statek miłości odc. 90/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 07, część 1 The Horse Lover, Secretary to the Stars, Julie?s Decision, Gopher and Isaac Buy a Horse, Village People Ride Again); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:35 Statek miłości odc. 91/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 07, część 2 The Horse Lover, Secretary to the Stars, Julie?s Decision, Gopher and Isaac Buy a Horse, Village People Ride Again); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 1/52 Konkurs straszenia (Casper ep. Spooking Bee); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 149 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Święta wojna - (261) Krawaciorz Przodowy 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 18/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 612 (146)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 41; teleturniej 13:10 Porwana: Historia Elizabeth Smart (The Elizabeth Smart Story); dramat kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 6/11 (29) Nocny motyl (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Poor Butterfly); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 U fryzjera - Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/LVI - txt.str.777; teleturniej 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 92 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Bayern Monachium - Getafe 20:45 Puchar UEFA - Bayern Monachium - Getafe 22:45 Warto rozmawiać 23:45 Puchar UEFA - skróty 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 2; felieton 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Fidel Castro. Historia pewnej rewolucji (Fidel Castro - A life of revolution); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 01:05 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 13/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 10); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 01:55 Sekcja 998 - Córeczka; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (119) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (22) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (81) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (43) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1074) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (30): Luty - serial komediowy, Polska 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (283) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (680) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (23) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 15.15 Daleko od noszy (51) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (4): Zjazd - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (681) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1075) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 Tylko miłość (30) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman 21.00 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozr. 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2000, reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Benicio Del Toro, Brad Pitt 01.20 Miasto zwycięzców 02.20 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (949) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (147/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (950) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 21.30 Szakal - film sensacyjny, Francja/Japonia/Niemcy/USA/Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Bruce Willis, Richard Gere, Sidney Poitier, Diane Venora 23.55 Agenci NCIS (19) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon, Michael Weatherly 00.55 Multikino - magazyn 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.40 Wrzuć na luz 02.40 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Akwarium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (42); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (28); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 29; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zaproszenie - Krówki na drogę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1053; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 3/12* Babcia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Hymny - Artyści Janowi Pawłowi II w hołdzie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Pielgrzymka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złote lata 60 - Breakout; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Akwarium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - TVP INFO ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 29; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1053; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Oparte na faktach - Stygmatyczka; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Lekcja angielskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Wydrzeć ziemi tajemnicę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1053; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1435; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - Stygmatyczka; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Lekcja angielskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Wydrzeć ziemi tajemnicę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Słodycze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:20 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Tajemnicze Chiny - Wyrafinowana piękność (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 7 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda; STEREO 02:12 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej 02:22 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn kulturalny 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (113) - serial 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (19) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 16.30 Zbuntowani (114) - serial 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (9) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas 23.50 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 00.20 Niefortunna zamiana - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.50 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03.40 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.30 Muzyczne listy - pr. muzyczny 05.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (34) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (15/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (56) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (19/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (16/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (4/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 16.30 Joey (15) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (20/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (5/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Joey (16) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Krąg wtajemniczonych - thriller, USA 2000, reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Susan Ward, Lori Heuring 22.15 Kojak (10) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Ving Rhames, Michael Kelly, Roselyn Sanchez 23.10 Psychopata - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter 01.35 Laski na czasie Discovery Channel 06.00 Brainiac (13) 07.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Nietypowa gaśnica 08.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 08.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 09.00 Superjazda: Powiększone miniatury 10.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada 11.00 Misja nie-zbędna (8) 12.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Terminal Jet Blue - lotnisko JFK w Nowym Jorku 13.00 Brainiac (13) 14.00 Brudna robota: Zbieracz ptasich wymiocin 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 16.00 Wraki - reaktywacja (9) 16.30 Wraki - reaktywacja (10) 17.00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (4) 17.30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów (3) 18.00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (3) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Nietypowa gaśnica 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 21.00 Premiera: Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Klown na rodeo 22.00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Jim Morrison 23.00 Wojny na stadionach: Bałkany 00.00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth (1) 00.30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth (2) 01.00 Z akt FBI: Brutalne włamanie 02.00 Okrutni ludzie: W świecie urojeń 03.00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Klown na rodeo 4:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Keith Moon 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (3) TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: MMTS Kwidzyń - Azoty Puławy; STEREO 09:40 Piłka ręczna kobiet: kwalifikacje olimpijskie - skróty; STEREO 11:30 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 13:15 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 14:10 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 15:15 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - ARE ( muldy II ) (Puchar Świata - ARE (muldy II)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 16:10 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień I); STEREO 18:25 Copa Libertadores - Fluminense - Libertad (Fluminense - Libertad) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 19:15 Copa Libertadores - Fluminense - Libertad (Fluminense - Libertad) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 20:10 Narciarstwo dowolne - Puchar Świata - Davos (skoki) (Puchar Świata - Davos (skoki)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 21:10 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: HSG Wetzlar - Rhein - Neckar Loewen (Bundesliga: HSG Wetzlar - Rhein - Neckar Loewen) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:35 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Mistrzostwa Polski w pływaniu - Ostrowiec Świętokrzyski 2008 (dzień I); STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Arka Noego (1/2) 8:00 W naszym domu 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks, kłamstwa i expedia.com (23) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Wielkie poświęcenie (10) 12:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Seks, kłamstwa i expedia.com (23) 15:00 W naszym domu 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Chwycić byka za rogi (11) 18:00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow 20:00 Kingdom (3) 21:00 Wywiad: Człowiek z podziemia (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Pasożyty (19) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Przed świtem (1) 0:00 Wywiad: Człowiek z podziemia (3) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Pasożyty (19) 2:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 4:00 Arka Noego (1/2) Ale Kino! 8:00 Paryż, Teksas 10:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Michelle Pfeiffer 11:25 Kawałek nieba 13:00 Niedziela sprawiedliwości 14:30 Rumuński romans 16:30 Późne popołudnie 18:05 Mój koniec świata 20:00 Wayne Wang w ale kino!: Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw 21:30 Poirot: Sprawa włoskiego arystokraty 22:30 Poirot: Pudełko czekoladek 23:30 Kapryśna chmura 1:30 Zwariowana noc 2:45 Dom na Nawiedzonym Wzgórzu 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Nosorożce 7:00 Małpi biznes (13) 7:30 Małpi biznes (14) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 10:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 11:00 Dorastanie łosia 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Wyspa wielkich robali 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: W ilości siła 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Broń chemiczna 14:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ludzka ryba 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (31) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (18) 18:00 Jessica - mały hipopotam 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 19:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Uwięziony pod ziemią 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (44) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (4) 1:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 1:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (15) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Uwięziony pod ziemią 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (44) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (12) 8:00 Babski oddział (12) 9:00 Szczury wodne (157) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (1) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (12) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 13:00 Szczury wodne (157) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (1) 15:00 Babski oddział (12) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (13) 17:00 Szczury wodne (158) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 (2) 20:00 Babski oddział (13) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (5) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (5) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (14) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (9) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (15) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (5) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (5) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (9) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (10) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (58) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (58) 10:35 Doktor Who (10) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:25 Allo, Allo (2) 13:00 Allo, Allo (3) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (59) 17:20 Doktor Who (11) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (5) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (6) 21:00 Tajniacy (5) 22:00 Tajniacy (6) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (5) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (6) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 0:50 Tajniacy (5) 1:45 Tajniacy (6) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (59) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 3:40 Tajniacy (5) 4:35 Tajniacy (6) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:35 Forsa na strychu (9) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 8:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3) 8:55 Ale dom! (2) 9:45 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (9) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (9) 12:30 Ale dom! (2) 13:30 Obóz dla wybrednych (8) 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (3) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (14) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:00 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (10) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (11) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 20:00 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (10) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (11) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 1:30 Ukryty potencjał (10) 1:55 Ukryty potencjał (11) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (14) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (14) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (5) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 8 (23) 8:00 To przez Fidela 9:40 Nocny gość 11:20 Babe 13:20 Cleaverville 14:55 Zapis zbrodni 16:30 Most do Terabithii 18:15 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (24) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 5 (24-ost.) 21:55 Premiera: Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Pieskie życie (6/22) 22:45 Przyjemna śmierć 0:35 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 2:10 Videodrome 3:35 Krwawe święta 5:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Tango ptaka 9:50 Deser: Bajka 10:10 Zakochany Paryż 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (23) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Przyjęty 14:35 Podwójne zagrożenie 16:20 Marnie 18:30 Droga do Eldorado 20:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:30 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 23:00 Przez 24 godziny 5 (24-ost.) 23:45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Sekcja żaby (2/22) 0:30 Ergo Proxy (17) 1:00 SuperDeser: Milo 55160 1:35 Szef wszystkich szefów 3:15 Listy miłosne 5:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 7:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 8:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 10:00 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 14:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:30 Moto+ 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 19:30 Nie przegap 19:40 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 21:45 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 23:45 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 1:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 1:45 Minisport+ 2:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Chmura 7:40 Bez złych intencji 9:35 Nazywam się Elisabeth 11:05 Matka 12:50 Umrzeć w San Hilario 14:30 Wpływ księżyca 16:10 Słoneczni chłopcy 18:00 Bez złych intencji 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (1) 20:45 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny 22:40 Ruby 0:30 Pluton 2:30 Syn ducha 4:10 Powódź Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (736) 6:30 Areszt domowy (22) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (47) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (44) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (5) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (6) 10:00 Porządek musi być (15) 10:30 Porządek musi być (16) 11:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (3) 11:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (68) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (44) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (10) 14:30 Randka na czas (54) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (11) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (5) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (6) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (3) 17:30 Randka na czas (54) 18:00 Porządek musi być (15) 18:30 Porządek musi być (16) 19:00 Druga szansa (68) 20:00 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (3) 20:30 Pożegnanie z nadwagą (4) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (10) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (111) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (93) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Gorąca sypialnia (6) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (111) 2:00 E-miłość (3) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (3) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (93) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (111) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (44) 5:30 Modny świat (736) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 8:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 10:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Dywany/Woda pitna/Gitary akustyczne 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 14:00 Odkrywanie wszechświata 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (1) 16:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Budowle obronne 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Suszarki/Balonowa guma do żucia/Sztuczne ognie 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 20:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat (1) 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 22:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Suszarki/Balonowa guma do żucia/Sztuczne ognie 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 2:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat (1) 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Cała prawda o Roswell 3:50 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Mosty wspornikowe 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Harley (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 7:00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie 8:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 9:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 11:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 12:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 13:00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie 14:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 15:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 17:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 18:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 19:00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie 20:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 21:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 23:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 0:00 Pola bitew: Wał zachodni (1) 1:00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie 2:00 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 3:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zdradził Annę Frank? 4:45 Tajemnice CIA: Ucieczka przed przemocą 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: George Millar - szef operacji specjalnych Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 9:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 13:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 14:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 15:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 16:00 Snooker Hall of Frame 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 20:45 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Nowym Jorku 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (9/12) 23:00 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (10/12) 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 16:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 17:00 Freestyle Football: Zawody Battle Exhibition w Paryżu 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge 19:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Freeride World Tour w Szwajcarii 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Karambol: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sluiskil 21:00 Carrom: Mistrzostwa Świata 22:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Wytańczyć marzenia 8:00 Król narożnika 9:35 Droga sławy 11:30 Mały Manhattan 13:00 Zaina z gór Atlas 14:40 Cinema, cinema 15:10 Pies, który czynił cuda 16:35 Elsa i Fred 18:25 Niespokojny 20:10 Deja vu 22:15 Amatorski projekt 23:50 Za dziesięć dwunasta 1:20 Deja vu 3:25 Dzieci z Dekretu 4:20 Bandziory HBO 2 6:00 Lustrzana maska 7:40 Justin Timberlake 10:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:30 Wrotkowisko 14:15 Imagine: John Lennon 16:00 Dzieciak i ja 17:35 Superman: Powrót 20:05 Moonwalker 21:35 Randka z o.o. (1) 22:00 Na stojaka! (197) 22:30 Mgła 0:05 Malowany welon 2:05 Kociaki 2 (1) 2:35 Utracona miłość 4:15 Mgła HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (13) 11:20 Happy wkręt 12:45 Wysadzony z siodła 14:20 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 15:55 Happy wkręt 17:20 Wysadzony z siodła 18:55 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 20:30 Premiera: Trawka 3 (14) 20:55 Nieudacznik 22:25 Podwójne espresso 0:05 Trawka 3 (14) 0:30 Kontrowersyjna propozycja 2:00 Zielony zawrót głowy 3:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rodzina Milcarków 7:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powstańczy apel 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 8:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14B/65 8:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 14A/68 9:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zanim nadejdzie dzień 10:35 Rodzina do kina 10:40 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Porwanie (1/4) 11:35 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Chartum (2/4) 12:35 W obiektywie 12:40 W obiektywie: Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 12:55 W obiektywie: Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą 15:00 W obiektywie: Wypowiedź: Witold Sobociński 15:05 W obiektywie: Ręce do góry 16:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rodzina Milcarków 18:05 Seans sensacji 18:10 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Monachium (5/9) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 13B/72 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 14A/78 20:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Jerzy Eisler 20:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Między wrześniem a majem 21:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Dokumenty walki 23:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 13B/72 23:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70.: PKF 14A/78 0:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Poruseństwo w Chochołowie (2/6) 1:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Z diabłem sprawa (2/7) 1:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zanim nadejdzie dzień 3:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Szczęście 3:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Piłowanie 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Gala w Salzburgu 2006 12:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy D-dur KV 537 13:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy G-dur KV 216 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Louis Lully, Marin Marais: 'Alcidea ou Le triomphe d'Hercule' 19:15 Dzieła Henry Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 20:10 Henryk Wieniawski: Fantazja na tematy z opery 'Faust' Gounoda 20:30 Kwartet Zemlinskiego na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 21:30 Festiwal Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 22:30 Festiwal Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 23:25 Dziesięć utworów lirycznych Edvarda Griega w wykonaniu pianisty Daniela Proppera 0:00 Około północy: Historia muzyki: Świetność i upadek Madrytu 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Fred Wesley na żywo z New Morning, 2003 3:05 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz, 2005! Tom Zé 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (34) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (8) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (23) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (7) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (33) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (5) 8:00 Noddy (27) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (8) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (16) 8:30 Pingu (3) 8:40 SamSam (2) 8:50 Rumcajs (49) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (93) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (9) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (18) 9:45 Bracia koala (68) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (58) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (16) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (16) 11:00 Noddy (26) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (7) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (15) 11:30 Pingu (2) 11:40 SamSam (1) 11:50 Rumcajs (48) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (9) 12:25 Pingu (1) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (7) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (18) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (33) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (7) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (22) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (6) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (32) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (4) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (92) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (8) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 16:45 Bracia koala (67) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (57) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (15) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (15) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (10) 18:25 Pingu (2) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (8) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (19) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (26) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (21) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Tancerze 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 True Life 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Wspaniałe życie 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Slacker Cats 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Ren i Stimpy 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny 7:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 8:00 Czysta nauka: Wybuch wulkanu 9:00 Inwazja meduz 10:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Chłopaki w kapturach 11:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 13:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 14:00 Inwazja meduz 15:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Chłopaki w kapturach 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle z krainy ciemności 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ofiary krokodyli nilowych 17:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 18:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie 19:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy 21:00 Premiera: Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 22:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wojna o wpływy 23:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 0:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 1:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wojna o wpływy 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy 3:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 4:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wojna o wpływy 5:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom Planete 6:45 Azja - raj na ziemi: Yunnan (6/8) 7:10 Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 8:10 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Korsyka (3/13) 8:40 Leksykon ciąży (2/15) 9:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Dziewiczy lot F-22 (2/10) 10:00 Leksykon ciąży (12/15) 10:30 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Wynalazki Herona (3/6) 11:25 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Machiny wojenne (4/6) 12:20 Niezły kanał (5) 12:30 Azja - raj na ziemi: Cziang Maj (1/8) 12:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Symbole (5/40) 13:25 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Statki (5/6) 14:20 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Pozyskiwanie energii (6-ost.) 15:15 Marilyn - śledztwo raz jeszcze 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Bożego Narodzenia w Polsce (12/13) 16:45 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 17:50 Przaśny heavy metal 18:55 Rosja - Czeczenia. Głosy protestu 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Ostatni żydowscy powstańcy 22:05 Japońskie eksperymenty na ludziach 23:00 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 23:50 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dalekie podróże (4/6) 0:40 Izrael - Hezbollah. Wymiana 1:40 Paniczny lęk: Węże (4/5) 2:25 Paniczny lęk: Szczury (2/5) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Samochód (30) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (668) 8:45 Samo życie (1041) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Niebezpieczna zguba (99) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ostatni cham (129) 14:15 mała Czarna 15:00 Tylko miłość (26) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Sponsoring (21) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Pikunio (31) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (669) 21:30 Samo życie (1042) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Czy diabeł może umrzeć? (30) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ta okropna niedziela (130) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Rodzina świata (133) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Bliźniak Kidlera (100) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1042) 1:30 Graczykowie: Pikunio (31) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (669) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ta okropna niedziela (130) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Bliźniak Kidlera (100) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Czy diabeł może umrzeć? (30) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 13:40 Żużel: Liga angielska 15:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 11:00 European Tour Weekly 11:40 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 13:40 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:40 K.O. TV Classics 18:50 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 23:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC w Las Vegas 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 3:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Kochający się kuzyni 8:15 Uroda życia 10:20 Mildred Pierce 12:10 Kochający się kuzyni 13:40 Czarny dzień w Black Rock 15:00 Parada wielkanocna 16:45 Długi tydzień w Parkman 19:00 Horror Amityville 21:00 Shaft 22:45 Droga do zbrodni 0:00 Sabotaż w pociągu 1:15 Shaft 3:00 Horror Amityville 5:00 Jedź, kowboju Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (18/52) 6:50 Straż graniczna (19/24) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (116/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (16/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (39/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (98/178) 13:50 Stellina (117/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (19/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (40/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (99/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (20/48) 19:00 Conan (17/22) 20:00 Kłamstwo i zbrodnia 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (36/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (4/10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (20/24) 0:10 Gorące śledztwo 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Tv Sat, histeria (23) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Tańczące klony, Calvin mózg (39) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Extreme 9000 (13) 7:00 Freakazoid: Freakopies furiatek (5) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Beyonce (34) 7:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 8:15 6 w pracy 5 (12) 8:40 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (20) 8:43 Przymierzalnia 8:50 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (22) 9:25 Przymierzalnia 9:30 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (3) 9:55 Przymierzalnia 10:00 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Zimowy sen agamy (17) 10:25 Przymierzalnia 10:30 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (21) 10:35 Histeria: Obóz generała Shermmana (24) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky Suavo (40) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wielkie żarcie (14) 11:35 Friday Wear: Dekoratorki (9) 11:40 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (6) 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby (5) 12:30 Karol do kwadratu 2 (16) 12:55 Świat Raven: Droga do Hollywood (33) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 13:45 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (1) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wołanie o pomoc (45) 14:45 ZOOM 15:10 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 16:00 Aparatka: Wegetarianizm (5) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Walka o sajgonki (30) 16:50 Świat Raven: Ostatni taniec (34) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Skidbladnir (5) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (13) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2 (17) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dołek (6) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Tom Jones (35) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod prąd (46) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (4) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (1) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Mgła" 22:30 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 23:00 HYPERY 2007 - wręczenie nagród 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (3) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 49th Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 49th Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (1) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Tajlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 49th Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (11) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (12) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 150th Terrace 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 3:00 Domy marzeń (1) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (2) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Portugalia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (13/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (8) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (16/22) 12:30 Puls kultury 13:00 Beata 15:00 Burza uczuć (35/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (108) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (108) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (9) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (10) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (9) 23:35 Beata 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 8:50 Tajemnice ciała (5) 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Duma i uprzedzenie (3/6) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Jak dobrze być: Madonna 14:50 Ślubne pogotowie 15:20 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 15:50 Tajemnice ciała (5) 16:25 Tori & Dean (5) 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan III Sobieski i Marysieńka 18:50 Tajemnice ciała (5) 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu 20:30 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (4/6) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Falandyszowie 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Samuel L. Jackson 3:05 Tessa w domu 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Notes kulinarny 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 Szkoła Auto 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Grand Prix na torze 13:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek 14:30 Turbo kamera 15:00 Co poszło nie tak 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Poza kontrolą 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Co poszło nie tak 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Pinksim! Hot Movie Night 2:00 Motorwizja 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Ojciec 10:45 Oscar Peterson 11:45 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Muzyka klasyczna 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Dyplom 13:00 Studio R: Zofia Kilanowicz 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny: Pociąg Warszawa - Rzym 14:20 Jane Monheit 15:20 Bez końca 17:05 Przewodnik 17:10 Strefa sztuki: Ryszard Stanisławski. Muzeum otwarte 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Oskarus Korsunovas 19:00 Reżyserzy: Ze snu sen - Wojciech Jerzy Has 19:45 Jarocin po latach: Maleńczuk i Homo Twist 20:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:20 Studio Kultura: "Zazie w metrze" 20:30 Kino jest sztuką: Zazie w metrze 21:55 Przewodnik 22:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Rośliny trujące" 22:15 Telekino nocą: Rośliny trujące 23:25 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Big Dada (3) 23:50 Strefa: Studio alternatywne: Sztuka i technologia 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Yesterday 2:30 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:45 Rozmowy istotne: Oskarus Korsunovas 3:10 Czytelnia (54) 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Shibuya 21:30 Planet VIVA 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Zasoby ludzkie 9:50 Australia 12:00 Morderstwo w Orient Expressie 14:15 Światło na twojej twarzy 15:50 Śledź mnie! 17:30 Cinemania (258) 18:00 Słońce także nocą 20:00 Australia 22:05 Zabójca 0:25 Niezwykłe namiętności: W potrzasku (6/7) 1:50 Zapach nocy 3:30 Drżące ciało AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2006 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 7 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2006 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 07:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 09:55 W blasku Hollywood: Michael Douglas - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 12:05 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 13:50 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gregor Schnitzler, wyk. Paula Kalenberg, Franz Dinda, Hans-Laurin Beyerling, Carina N. Wiese USA 2005 15:35 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Cruise - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy reż. Gustavo Ron, wyk. Verónica Sánchez, Daniel Guzmán, Manuel Lozano, Fernando Fernán Gómez Hiszpania 2006 17:50 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 20:00 Barwy prawdy - thriller reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. James Spader, John Cusack, Imogen Stubbs, Mandy Patinkin USA 1991 21:55 Ciebie kocham - komedia obyczajowa reż. Olga Stolpovskaja, Dimitrij Trojcki, wyk. Damir Badmajev, Ljubov Tolkalina, Evgenij Korjakovski, Nina Agapova Rosja 2004 23:20 Fatalna namiętność - thriller reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford, Jessey Meng USA 1997 01:20 Węże w samolocie - thriller reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Julianna Margulies, Nathan Phillips, Rachel Blanchard Niemcy/USA 2006 03:05 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 04:55 W blasku Hollywood: Mel Gibson - serial dokumentalny Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 120 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 504 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 622 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 623 USA 1999 10:00 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 10:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 209 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 10:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 210 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 207 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 208 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 516 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 517 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 406 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 407 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 421 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 422 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 624 USA 1999 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 101 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 121 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 209 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 210 USA 2001 17:10 Cybill - serial odc. 102 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 408 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 409 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 423 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 424 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 518 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 519 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 216 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 112 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 617 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 513 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 106 USA 2005 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 204 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 308 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 809 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 214 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 302 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:30 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 303 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 01:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 511 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:25 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 512 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:50 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 513 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 214 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 308 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 518 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 519 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 504 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 624 i 625 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 15 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Dziwne życie Boba USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Miłość i polityka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Sekrety i kłamstwa (1) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Inna strona życia Cz. 1 USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 16 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Klejnoty rodzinne USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Burzliwe wesele reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Inna strona życia Cz. 2 USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Sekrety i kłamstwa (2) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Walka kobiet USA 2005 18:10 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Addison organizuje przyjęcie reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 19:10 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Miodowy miesiąc reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 9, Tornado reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 7, 36 godzin USA 2006 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Złośliwa cheerleaderka USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 22, Wielkie bum! USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 17 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Dar życia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 34, Cameron Diaz Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 128 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 128 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Anita - serial odc. 6 reż. Ricardo Waddington, Alexandre Avancini, Brazylia 2001 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 61 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 127 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 128 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 16:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Sevilla FC 18:30 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 19:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 20:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz FC Lorient - Olympique Marsylia 22:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Pop lista - notowanie 10:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 10:30 W domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 11:00 VH1 Music - największe aktualne przeboje 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe aktualne przeboje 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 Pop lista - notowanie 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - lista popularnych teledysków 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Utrzymanek - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku